


You Never Can Tell

by BritishTraveller



Series: Cherik Series [1]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), TARANTINO Quentin - Works, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Charles is dressed as Mia Wallace, Cherik - Freeform, Costume Party, Costumes, Cutesy, Erik is dressed as Vincent Vega, M/M, One-Shot, Other minor characters - Freeform, Pulp Fiction References, X-men - Freeform, everyone thinks we came together because our costumes match whats your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishTraveller/pseuds/BritishTraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is invited to a costume party. All he hears about is the mysterious Erik. Apparently he and Erik are together. The only problem is, Charles has no idea who he is. </p><p>Cross-over with Pulp Fiction, as Charles and Erik are dressed as Mia and Vincent.<br/>From the prompt - Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match - what’s your name? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing X-Men fanfiction, let alone ChErik fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and I hope the characters are in character too!
> 
> Any feedback would be lovely! Thank you.

It was a little past nine when Charles Xavier arrived at Raven’s home for her costume themed house party, excitement and nervousness bubbling through him. He hadn’t been to a party in a few months, and he was actually happy that it was costume themed - it usually helped ease tension and awkwardness between new acquaintances.  

 

He yelped as a group of Stormtroopers almost stood on him as he entered Raven’s humble abode - though not as humble now with all the drunkards partying the night away on her front lawn. “Hey, man! I didn’t know you knew Erik. Awesome costumes.” Alex shouted to Charles as he passed, knocking him with his elbow on his way to the drinks table.

 

Charles had barely made it to the staircase when he heard another voice calling him. “You and Erik, huh? You kept that quiet.” Hank was next to muse.

 

Then it was Moira. “ _ Damn _ , I’m jealous, Charles. Who’d’a thought you’d end up with Erik?” 

 

Charles almost punched Sebastian when he spoke too. He was a bastard through and through, although his comment really riled Charles up. “Xavier and  Lehnsherr. Pair of fags together, huh?”

 

And yet, Charles hadn’t the foggiest who this fucking ‘ _ Erik _ ’ was. He had been spoken to five times since he got to this blasted party, and not once had it had anything  _ not _ to do with Erik; he hadn’t even gotten a  _ glimpse  _ of ‘ _ Erik’!  _ He was about to go mad, he was sure of it.

“Charles!” It was Raven. Charles turned then, black wig brushing against his face as he spun around, grin on his face as Raven took in his costume. “Charles,” she started, stifling her laugh, “you look amazing! Erik has come as your other half. I didn’t know you two-”

 

“We don’t.” Charles replied flatly, “We don’t know each other.” He was already tired of the same question, and preoccupied himself by glancing around for anyone who could be sporting the outfit that matched his. “Where is he? Everyone thinks we’re together, Raven! And I don’t have a bloody clue who he is.”

 

“And yet you have a degree. C’mon, Charles. You can’t spot a  _ Vincent Vega _ around here? Hah! I can’t believe you two don’t know each other. This is brilliant.” Raven smirked, shaking her head and then pointing somewhere to the left of Charles’ head. She was hosting the house party, dressing herself as  _ Beatrix Kiddo _ from  _ Kill Bill _ . Her blonde hair was messy up to her shoulders, and fake blood was trickled from her eyebrow down to her cheek on her left side. She looked rather sexy in that yellow pvc, though Charles didn’t admit that out loud. He didn’t want to wake up tomorrow with a black eye- “Charles? Charles. Are you even listening to me?” 

 

Charles wasn’t listening. He had just spotted someone sporting a rather fetching  _ Han Solo _ costume, eyes trailing their arse, when Raven snapped her fingers in front of his face. “My  _ God _ . Finally! C’mon, I’ll show you to him. I’ll warn you though, Charles; he’s  _ hot _ .” 

 

-x-

 

Charles spotted Erik as soon as he entered Raven’s living room. The couches had been pushed further to the sides of the room than normal, along with her side tables, and around the room were groups of people all in costumes, from  _ Peter Pan _ to  _ Melisandre  _ from Game of Thrones, laughing and dancing to the music blasting from the stereo perched in the far right corner atop of a coffee table. Charles spotted  _ Vega _ before he noticed the  _ Darth Vader _ spill his drink over his white blouse. “Woah, sorry man! Wait- are you a chick or a dude-?” The masked fiend asked, and Charles felt his left eye twitch. 

 

He pushed his way through a couple of people to stand watching this Erik, who was having the time of his life on the makeshift dance floor that was the space between people sat nursing drinks and those actually moving. Black socks rubbed against wooden floors, both arms swinging  _ John Travolta _ -style as he laughed, a joyous noise that reminded Charles of summer days in the park. His lips quirked up into a smile and he crossed his arms cockily, slipping off his shoes to the side just before Raven - sorry,  _ Beatrix _ \- pushed him into the centre and he bumped into the taller man. “Oh!” Charles flushed red. 

 

“Hey! Watch- Oh, uh, hello.” Erik said awkwardly, grin fading into an embarrassed smile. He looked Charles up and down, and Charles felt uncomfortably judged right now. “ _ Mia Wallace! _ ” He exclaimed, “I kept hearing you were here. Hey, what happened to the whole  _ ‘ _ _ My husband, your boss… I wanna dance, I wanna win.’ _ thing? C’mon, let’s do it.” 

 

Charles had no fucking idea what was happening right now. 

 

Chuck Berry’s  _ You Never Can Tell _ was playing a second time now, courtesy of Erik, and Erik was now dancing again, head thrown back as he moved with ease, hips moving, fingers outstretched and wiggling as he laughed, taking Charles’ hands and swaying him to get into the rhythm. Finally he gave in, giving a shy yet toothy smile and going along with the whole Watusi style dance routine. He caught Erik doing the ‘Batusi’ move and started laughing uncontrollably, Charles following his moves before Erik too began laughing, a genuine smile on his face as Charles wiggled his head, black bob wig bouncing with every move he made. He even twisted on his heel, grinning and sharing a bond with this strange, random man he had said but three words to since he met him barely ten minutes ago. The two danced for what felt like hours until Erik slid two fingers past the top button of his shirt, brushing his shirt open and pulling on the cord and broach that made up his costume. They were both sweating, panting and yet still chuckling to themselves, taking a time-out on one of the couches to the left hand side. 

 

Just as Charles plopped himself onto the soft leather seat, Erik disappeared, and Charles almost thought their fleeting moment had been lost forever until the other male returned not a minute later, two red cups in hand filled with rum and coke. Charles accepted it with open arms. “Oh, thank you.” He was glad he had taken his shoes off before - he couldn’t cope being so overheated. After taking a swig of his drink, the British man sighed happily and unbuttoned a couple more buttons of his blouse, - he had gone all out on his costume, after all - sitting comfortably with his new acquaintance beside him. 

 

“So,  _ you’re _ this mysterious Erik everyone has been talking about.” Charles was the first to say. Erik smirked at that, slicking his hair back with one brush of his right hand, although the two gelled strands stayed close to the front. 

 

“Hah. And I suppose  _ you’re _ the brilliant Charles Xavier everyone has been talking about.” Erik mused. 

 

Touche. 

 

Charles felt his face heating up even more and cleared his throat. “Hm. I suppose so.” 

 

Erik grinned at that, humming to himself and looking down into his red cup before taking a gulp. “I have to admit, when I heard rumours of a  _ Mia Wallace _ arriving at Raven’s party, I was extremely intrigued at what beauty would be imposing as her.” He teased.

 

“Oh, well I am terribly sorry to have disappointed.” Charles played back, eyeing the other man up. Erik stayed sharp, eyes widening.

 

“Oh, no! Not at all. I mean, you  _ are _ a beauty. I’m quite flattered people thought we came together, actually.”

 

His face was heating up again. “O-oh.” ‘ _ O-oh?’ Really, Charles? You bloody- _

 

“Oh, fuck! Sorry, I never asked whether you went that way; it was inappropriate of me, Charles. I do apologise.” Erik looked rather sheepish right now, and Charles hoped he would perk up with another few rum and cokes and some more dancing.    
  
“I do. Swing that way, I mean. If you’re implying the gay way. Not the straight way. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with the straight way. Wait, you’re not on about the  _ high _ way, are you?”  _ God _ , he was cursed. He was babbling. 

 

His face lightened when he saw Erik chuckle, honest laughter escaping rather soft but thin looking lips. “No, I was on about the gay way.” 

 

“Splendid.” Charles retorted, licking his plump lower lip and smiling genuinely. 

“Indeed.” Erik sensed where this was going and nodded his head over to the direction of the staircase. “You want to… You know, go up there?” He asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Charles’ knee. 

 

Charles felt a small shiver of anticipation run up his spine, and chewed his lower lip lightly. “I suppose so.” He played back, “Although I doubt  _ my _ husband,  _ your _ boss,  _ Marcellus Wallace _ , will approve of you fucking his wife, hm?”

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Erik grinned. This was nice. “Mm, I suppose not. Doesn’t mean he has to find out though.” Erik liked this game; it was new and unusual and rather refreshing. He would love to continue roleplaying with Charles in other scenarios-  “C’mon,  _ Ms. Mia Wallace _ , let’s have my way with you.” 

  
Charles couldn’t wait. 


End file.
